In a coil structure of an armature coil of an electricity generator or an electric motor, a plurality of protruding poles of a core to which the protruding poles corresponding to the number of slots are disposed are sequentially wound with coils. In the case of three-phase coil structure, three coil groups are formed.
For example, in the case of a magnetic electricity generator (three-phase synchronized electricity generator) where a permanent magnet is used for a magnetic field, output voltage and current may be defined by using design values of the number of slots or the coil turn number and dimensions of magnet. Conventionally, an armature core having the number of slots or the coil turn number based on specifications of the defined desired voltage has been manufactured.
Therefore, in the case where the conventional structure and the specifications of the output voltage and current are changed, design of the specification of a field magnet, the number of slots, the coil turn number, or the like needs to be changed so as to manufacture the armature core according to the design.
In other words, in the magnetic electricity generator, the specification of the field magnet similarly to the specifications of the armature core corresponding to the output voltage characteristics are needed to be prepared based on the output voltage characteristics. This is because the armature coil and the specifications of the field magnet cannot be changed to some type. Therefore, with respect to various output voltage specifications in a magnetic electricity generator, there are many types of the specifications of the arrangement of the coils and magnets in the magnet electricity generator. Accordingly, many types of the stocks and mold manufacturing tools are needed, so that there is a problem in that the effect of mass production cannot be obtained.
In addition, a structure wherein an intermediate tap is provided to each of the three-phase armature coils is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In addition, a structure of a magnetic single-phase synchronized electric motor in which the coil switching is performed by a control apparatus without the connection wire, in the case where the output voltage is increased or deceased by switching the connection to an intermediate tap in a power source transformer or the like, is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
Citation List
Patent Literature
    Patent Literature 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-328647    Patent Literature 2 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-22915